Out
by bellex
Summary: Rory is in California to clear her head, but she runs into someone from her past... Future Lit fic... ON HIATUS
1. Get Away

A/N: Ok so this is my first fic, so please be nice! I love reviews so please review, it makes me write faster, and keeps my mood up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the idea… All I own is some make-up and a guitar… God I wish I owned Milo ;)

**Out**

She had to get out of there. Away from her life that had gone into a whirlwind after he left the last time. Now here she was on a beach in California where no one knew her and couldn't judge her. She was also here without anyone knowing. She and Lorelai were talking again, which was good. Things still weren't the same but they were getting better. Rory was still living in the pool house because she thought it would be best, since things weren't perfect. But she spent almost everyday in Stars Hollow, but went back to the pool house after dinner at Lukes, but some nights she'd stay at home after a movie night. She hadn't told Lorelai where she was going, just that she was leaving for about a week to think, Lorelai knew not to push her daughter and supported her decision to leave. She was still dating Logan but things have been weird with him lately, and she didn't know if it was something she did, if he was getting tired of her, or if it was her mind playing tricks on her.

Now the reason she was here sitting on a beach in California was to clear her head, she needed space to think. She wanted to go back to school, but did she want to go back to Yale? She always wanted to go to Harvard, but her grandparents influenced her decision to go to Yale. So does that mean that she should go to Harvard? She had gotten over the fact that Mitchum Huntzbuger was an ass, and what he said wasn't true, but it still hurt to think that he thought that. Did he really think that? Or was he trying to form her into a 'trophy wife' for Logan? God they had only been girlfriend/ boyfriend for less than 48 hours before that hazardous dinner, and already they were thinking of marriage. She wasn't ready for that she had school to finish, and who knows if she and Logan would work out. From that moment on Rory promised herself that she wasn't going to dwell on that here. She needed to clear her head and that's what she was going to do, not sit here in denial.

She got up from her place on the beach, and decided to walk along the boardwalk. As she was walking she came across a tiny hole in the wall book store, 'Golden Books' it was called. Just as she was walking in her cell starting ringing. She thought about just letting it ring, but decided against it.

"Hello" she answered with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Hey Ace, how's it going?" obviously not picking up on the hint of anger, or he was just choosing to ignore it.

"Good I guess, u?

"Can't complain really, except that I haven't seen my girlfriend in a week, I was thinking how about I come pick you up and we can go out for dinner and go see a movie?"

"I'd love to Logan, but I'm not at the pool house. I'm actually spending some time with my mom in Stars Hollow. We're having a movie night, and we're really getting through some stuff so I might stay here for a few days."

"Oh okay then,"

"Sorry Logan but I got to cut this short, but I need to get to the movie store and then go and get some junk food, but I promise we'll talk later, okay?"

"Uhhh… ok Ace talk to ya later"

"Bye!"

As Rory shut her phone she let out a sigh, and saw that people were staring. They had been watching this girl talk to someone on the phone, and she was obviously making up something because she was blinking a lot, and they wanted to know more.

"Jeez people take a picture it lasts longer and leave me alone!" Yes she was snappy and it felt good to let out some of this emotion that she had been keeping bottled up for months now.

People went back to reading the books that they had picked out, or just continuing to browse the shelves. Rory decided to start in the Classic section, always a good place to start she thought. This store was great it had really old collections, and some first editions. She would definitely need to come back again. She found a first edition of Oliver Twist, and The Fountainhead. As she went up to the cash to pay, she recognized the man behind the register. It was the same guy that she had been thinking about a lot lately, the same guy that had been in and out of her life so many times, and the same guy that sent her life into this whirlwind. As she approached the register she whispered,

"Jess…"

* * *

ok i know that it's short but i wanted to get this up, and i thought that it was a good place to stop. and hey now that ur down here, just press that pretty button in the left cornor that says submit a review, really tou'll make my day, and i'll give u a cookie... yummy cookies... anyways, i'll try and post every other day when i'm not busy with school work...

-Victoria


	2. Arguments and Slipups

A/N: Thanks to all of you that reviewed my story, it really made my day! This is the first time I've ever let any one read my work, so it means a lot to me that you all like it! Shoutouts to my reviewers: **sanfrangiantsfan, spinaround, petitos grasshoppertje, and vni64 **you guys are awsome!This is the second chapter, and it is longer then the first! YAY! ok hope you enjoy! and please review!

Disclainer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the idea… All I own is some make-up and a guitar… God I wish I owned Milo ;)

**Arguments and Slip-ups**

"Jess…"

It came out just audible, but he heard it. His head shot up to revel to him a very worn out looking Rory. It looked like she hadn't slept in a few days, and she looked like she had been crying. Which was true, she hadn't slept properly for the past couple of months, and when she did fall asleep at night it was usually after she had been crying first. This had been happening ever since she decided to drop out of Yale, and even though things were getting better with Lorelai, she still had a lot on her mind.

"Well, well if it isn't Rory Gilmore long time no see" His voice was dripping with sarcasm

"Ya, I guess," She really didn't want to have it out with Jess here in the bookstore, so she passed him the books, just wanting to get out of there quickly, and with as little pain as possible.

"What that's it? No comment, what you think you're too good to talk to me? Well let me tell you something Rory you're not that special, you broke my heart Rory and all I get is a 'ya I guess'" He was angry with her and he wanted her to know it.

_How could he think that? Ya I was harsh before when I told him that I wouldn't leave with him, but does he really think that? I didn't want to have this out here with him but if that's what he wants that's what he's going to get!_

"You know Jess that's not true!" she was getting mad "God, I know I'm nothing special, people keep making that pretty clear! I'm sorry I broke you fucking heart, but did you ever think of what you did to me? My god you were in and out of my life so many times Jess! And you know what the last time that you left hurt the most! I didn't want to say no I had tried so hard to forget you, but I loved you and wanted to say yes when you asked me to leave with you, but you gave me no reason to! How was I supposed to know that I could rely on you? How did I know that you weren't going to leave again when things got tough? And on top of that you were asking me to give up my life! The life that my mom and me worked so hard to get? You weren't thinking about that were you, or else you wouldn't have asked me to give it up!"

And with that Rory walked out of the bookstore, forgetting about the books that she had passed to Jess before her rant. All Jess could do was stand there and watch the girl that he loved walk away.

As she was walking along the boardwalk the tears just started to come. All that emotion that she had been able to push away for the past couple of months were now all coming out. As she was walking her phone starting ringing. She looked down and saw 'Mom' flash on the display. "Great," she mumbled to herself and just let it ring. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

* * *

Meanwhile in Stars Hollow: 

Lorelai knew it was a good thing to let her daughter go to clear her head, but it still didn't mean that she wished that Rory was here with her, not off somewhere that she didn't know. She walked into Lukes and the annoying bell above the door announced her arrival.

"LUUUUKEEEE! I need coffee stat"

Stepping out of the kitchen Luke went over to see what his fiancée was going on about. "Hey Lore, what's going on?" Leaning over the counter to give her a kiss and then pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Ughhh… I miss Rory, I have no clue where she is, or if it was the right thing to let her go on her own."

"You know it was the right thing to do Lore, if you didn't let her go then she might never have gotten out of funk that she was in."

Laughing Lorelai said "ohmigod did Luke Danes just say funk!"

"Yes, and if you ever tell anyone that that I said it I will deny it!"

"Spoil spo.." she was cut off by her phone ringing.

Pointing to the no cell phones sign Luke told her "out!"

Walking outside Lorelai answered her phone "Who ever you are you better have a good reason for calling cause you just got me kicked out my coffee house!"

"Hey Lorelai… I don't mean to interrupt anything I know you and Rory are going to have a movie night so I won't take up too much of your time, " it was Logan. He and Lorelai had stared to get along better after he had helped Luke get Lorelai and Rory speaking again.

"Logan what are you talking about Rory isn't here," _shit! _It hit her like a tonne of bricks! Rory hadn't told Logan that she was going away for a few days, so she was covering by saying she was at home in Start Hollow…

"What do you mean she's not there she told me she was spending a few days with you in Stars Hollow…" Logan was trying to think of reasons on why his girlfriend had lied and told him she was in Stars Hollow.

"Listen, Logan I'm sure Rory had her reasons for not telling you that she was going away, so before you jump to any conclusions just hear her out…" Lorelai said trying to make sure that she didn't just make a lot of trouble for Rory and Logan.

"Ya I guess your right Lorelai… You don't know where she went do you?" Logan was trying to find his girlfriend so that he could go and talk to her.

"Sorry Logan I don't all she said was that she had to get away for a few days to clear her head,"

"Ok thanks Lorelai, I have to go, talk to you later."

"Bye Logan." Lorelai hung up quickly then decided to call Rory to tell her that Logan now knew that she wasn't in Stars Hollow. Lorelai waited for Rory to pick up but she didn't, and it went to voice mail. She decided to leave a message,

"Hey Ror it's me, you know your mom, you know the lady that gave birth to you. But anyways, I don't know why you're not answering your phone, but I wanted to let you know that Logan found out that you're not here in Stars Hollow. Hun I'm sorry I didn't know that you didn't tell him." And with that she hung up and walked back into the diner.

_Shit Rory what did you get yourself into that you can't tell your boyfriend that you were leaving, and your mother where you are?_

* * *

ok thats all for now, i'll try and update soon, but i have a bunch of projects starting so updates might take alittle bit longer... and since your already down here please push that pretty review button in the left cornor, it really makes my day! 

-Victoria


	3. Tears and Apologies

**A/N:** Ok so here's a new chapter. I had one written but when I was rereading it I didn't like it. So I wrote this one, and its better, but still not the best but I wanted to get this up. Thanks so much to everyone that has taken the time to read this fic. It is my first fic and the first time I'm letting people read my work, other than teachers. I was a little disappointed when I only got 7 reviews, but then I saw that I got 1007 hits, it made me feel better! I also started a C2 for stories about the Chiltonites, if anyone is interested in being part of Staff just lemme know, my e-mail is in my profile. Also sorry if characters seem a little OOC.

**Reviewers:**

**Sanfangiantsfan:** I wanted the confrontation with Jess to be different. There are so many fics out there that have Rory running when she sees Jess; I wanted to give her some more of a backbone.

**Spinaround: **I thought about making Jess run after her, but it's over done, but I hope you like this chapter!

**Javarox**: sorry about taking so long to update, but I had some writers block and I was sick. Hope you like this chap!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls or the idea… All I own is some make-up and a guitar… God I wish I owned Milo ;)

* * *

**Tears and Apologies**

Rory was waking along the boardwalk with tears in her eyes. She didn't know where she was going, but she did know that she wasn't ready to go back to her hotel yet. She decided to sit on the beach for awhile. She was lost in thought she didn't notice the person that had approached her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Jess had gotten off from work a couple of hours after his encounter with Rory. All he could think about was why was she there? She wasn't there to see him was she? No she couldn't be it had been two years since they had last seen each other. As he was walking home (and yes his home he had moved out of Jimmy's when he came back the last time) he saw her again. She was sitting on the beach with her knees to her chest. After a long battle with himself if he should approach her or not, he decided to.

When he got up close to her, he noticed that she was crying. _Shit! _He wasn't planning on her crying, and it also hurt him to know that he was probably the reason that she was. She didn't hear him come up probably because she looked like she was in deep thought, with tears running down her face. He went and sat down beside her, and still nothing. He tried calling out her name, and got no response. So this time he tried to little louder "Rory," that time it caught her attention.

Rory had heard someone calling her name, but it didn't click that someone was actually calling her until the person practically yelled her name. She jumped out of her thoughts and got ready to hurt the person that scared her like that. She soon realized that the person beside her was Jess. "God Jess wear a bell or something!" She was mad at him but the words weren't coming to yell at him. She wanted to yell, but yet she couldn't all she could was sit there and stare into his beautiful eyes. His beautiful brown eyes that had enchanted her so many times before.

Again she was snapped out of her thoughts by Jess calling her name "Rory, hello? Earth to Rory. RORY!"

"Oh sorry, what are you doing here jess?"

"Well I live here. Better question is what are you doing here?" there he asked her. It wasn't so hard.

"I didn't mean California I meant sitting beside me on the beach, unless this is where you live." Rory replied with some sarcasm in her voice. "And to answer your question, I just needed to get away."

"Huh"

They sat there for a couple of minutes in a comfortable silence. Rory's mind was overload how can they be sitting here not feeling awkward? She was supposed to be mad at him for leaving her so many times. But she did say no when she wanted to say yes. _I guess that hurt him. He put his heart on the line for me and I stepped on it like it meant nothing to me. _That's when she decided to apologize, she knew she didn't have to because, he should be the one to be apologizing because he was the one that left, but it seemed right.

"Jess," he must've been thinking about something, because he jumped slightly when she called his name "I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for the way I handled things the last time I saw you."

Jess tried to interrupt her but failed. "No let me finish, I wanted to go with you so much Jess, but you were asking me to give every thing up for you and I couldn't do that. I worked so hard to get to Yale, and I couldn't just throw it all away, and plus leave my mom behind, I just couldn't. I didn't mean to yell at you, but you also didn't give any reason to trust you."

When Rory finished her rant, and looked like she was truly sorry, he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

* * *

I know,I know it's short, but i have the next part partly written and it should be up by monday, and this time i'm gonna keep to it! and since your down here, press that pretty box in the corner and send me a review, and lemme know what you think! pretty please :) i'll give you a cookie!

-Victoria


	4. Dazed and Confused

**A/N: **Ok here's the next chapter hope you like! I'm soooo sorry it took so long! Please review and tell me what you think!

**Reviewers:**

**Britbrat:** glad you like it!

**Spinaround: **thanks, glad you liked this chap! I wasn't originally going to have him kiss her, but when I was rewriting it, it just kinda came out.

**Sanfrangiantsfan: **Back bone is great isn't it? I'm glad ASP has started to give Rory hers back! Glad you liked the chapter!

**Pbnk-ink:** Glad you like the story! I agree with you, Logan is an ass, but I actually kinda like him for Rory… but Jess is still my #1!

**Nessquik13:** Glad you like!

**CoffeeJunkee06:** thanks for saying that, it made me feel a lot better about not updating :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls or the idea… All I own is some make-up and a guitar… God I wish I owned Milo ;)

**Dazed and Confused**

When Rory finished her rant, and looked like she was truly sorry, he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

If Rory's mind wasn't on overload before it sure as hell would be now. _Jess is kissing me. Jess is _kissing _me! God this seems so right! _She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she greatly obliged to. _What I'm kissing him back? And I'm deepening the kiss? What is going on? Wait Logan! Ok pull back! Damn I don't want to, what's wrong with me! _Just then Jess pulled back.

"Rory," Jess started but was quickly interrupted by Rory.

'Uhhh I gotta go, bye Jess" and with that she got up and walked away. She walked back to her hotel, and when she got up to her room, she flung herself on the bed. She picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number of her boyfriend. Logan picked up almost immediately.

"Hello?" Logan answered

"Hey Logan. It's me," Rory said trying hard not to cry.

"Ace. Where are you?" Logan asked worried, but relieved to hear her voice.

"What do you mean Logan?" She asked, hoping that he didn't find out that she wasn't in Stars Hollow.

"I know that you're not at home, Ace. Now where are you?" Logan replied loosing some of his concern and having it replaced with anger.

"Logan I would tell you, but I don't want you coming to get me. I need some time away from everything. Away from everything I messed up. I need you to understand me!" Rory tried to reason with Logan.

"I understand Ace, but please just tell me where you are so that I know you're safe."

"Logan," Rory started but was cut off by Logan

"Please Ror," He had called her Ror, he never called her Ror, or Rory, it was always Ace. He must be truly worried about her.

"Fine, I'm in California, but please Logan don't come looking for me!"

"Thanks Ace, now I know your safe" Logan said sounding sincerely.

"Thanks for caring Logan. But listen I have to go, I promise I'll later."

"Okay Ace, bye!" and with that they both hung up.

Rory was going to tell Logan about Jess and about the kiss, but decided against it. Why bring it up and cause problems between them, when it didn't mean anything. It really didn't mean anything. Or did it? Rory wasn't sure. She needed someone to talk to about Jess and Logan, and only one person came to mind. Her mother.

* * *

Ok now I know it's short, and a filler, but I needed to write it. I don't know why it took me so long to write such a crappy chapter, but the next one should be better. Since your down here, please press the pretty _go _button and send me a review! It really makes my day! 

-Victoria


End file.
